Divorce
by AAB
Summary: Harm and Mac hand in their rings ... or don't they?


_Disclaimer: Not mine, Bellisario's_

**D.i.v.o.r.c.e.  
><strong>

Mac was staring out of the window. Although the scenery in front of her, a snow-covered hill bathing in the day's last sunrays, was beautiful she didn't see it. She was wrapped up in the countless images flashing through her head. A walk hand in hand in the snow. Sitting in front of a nice fire, watching their wedding pictures. A late night in a Jacuzzi, the room lit with candles. Waking up to the smell of freshly brewed coffee and his kiss. An intimate dinner in a small restaurant. Buying silly little things at a market. Laughing together at the antics of their puppy dog. Falling asleep, safely wrapped in his arms.  
>Now this all had come to an end. She turned her wedding ring round and round on her finger. In a couple of minutes it would be bare again and would be all over. She felt Harm entering the room but he didn't approach her. In stead he stood at the table, silently, motionless, waiting, just like her.<br>A man in black stepped into the room, in his hand a briefcase. He removed some papers from it and spread them out on the table. "Sign here," he told them. Without looking at each other Harm en Mac set their signature at the places he indicated.  
>Then the man took a small tray out of his briefcase and asked "Can I have your rings, please?"<br>Mac removed her wedding and engagement ring and dropped them on the proffered tray. She clenched her jaws, determined not to show her emotions.  
>As in a dream she saw him walk over to Harm and hold the tray up for him. He too slowly slipped his ring from his finger and carefully laid them next to hers. In spite of herself Mac couldn't suppress a soft whimper. She turned away and watch the window again, trying to blink her tears away. She was not going to cry, not now, not in the present of this man.<br>In the meantime said man bid his farewell and left the room. The door closed with a deafening thumb.  
>It was over. <p>

_Flashback_

"_Get Rabb and MacKenzie for me," Admiral Chegwidden barked at his yeoman Tiner.  
>A moment later the two officers entered he room and stood to attention.<br>"Have a seat." After they complied he continued "there is as assignment coming up, but you don't have to do it. It's an undercover operation, can take some time, maybe weeks, maybe longer" While the Admiral went on with the details, Mac an Harm both started to contemplate what this new assignment would mean for their personal life.  
>End of flashback<br>_

After the man had left, Harm turned to his partner, who was still facing away.  
>"Mac" he said, uncertain how to proceed. "Are you ok?"<br>Unable and unwilling to talk, Mac shook her head.  
>Silence fell again, only their breathing being heard.<br>Finally she whispered "I knew it was only meant to be for a short time; I knew it was not going to last." 

_Flashback_

"_We have a case of multiple kidnapping. The babies are stolen from Mid-America, somehow smuggled into the US and sold to couples unable to conceive. We are sure some military personnel is involved, however who and the route they take to get the babies into the States still is to be discovered. This is where the two of you will come in. You will act as newlyweds knowing you can't have your own child due to a surgery Mac has had as a child. You will go under the name of Sarah and William Young. Your assignment will start in two days. Until then you'll spend the time learning about and rehearsing your new relationship. You will be fitted with a background, a house, a new wardrobe, wedding pics, everything to make your cover credible. Rabb, you might also inform your family you will be unable to get in touch for some time. Every clear?" When they nodded, they heard the expected 'dismissed' and were free to start working on their tasks. As both the officers rose to their feet, snapped their salutes and left the room, they thought 'this can be an interesting assignment.'  
>En of flashback<br>_

"And even as I knew it was fake, I did not think ending our 'marriage'…" she suppressed a sob "would hurt so much."  
>Harm himself had trouble to keep his eyes from tearing up. He too felt the pain. Slowly he walked over to her, still standing at the window. He lifted a hand and touched her cheek, so softly she hardly felt it, yet it seemed to burn a mark in her skin. Next he took her hand in his and dipped his head. When he kissed her bare ring finger it was her undoing. She turned towards him, buried her head against his chest and cried, her slender body wrecked with violent sobs. Harm wrapped his arms around her, keeping her close and let her cry. He felt his own tears trickle down his cheeks. When he put a hand is his pocket to retrieve a handkerchief he touched something small and metallic. <p>

_Flashback  
>The sounds of music, ringing bells, talking and laughter were everywhere. Lights were flashing and the air was heavy with the smell of doughnuts ,popcorn, hot dogs, corn dogs and cotton candy. They had been in almost every attraction and Harm proudly carried the winnings of a couple of shooting rounds.<br>They already had decided to go home when a man in clown suit approached them, a bunch of lottery tickets in his hand. "Only fifty cents, Sir, Ma'am" he goaded them. Harm laughed, raised his brows to Mac. "Shall we?" She nodded and he handed the clown a five dollar billet, to be presented with the tickets to pick some. Mac started laughing even harder with every one that turned up empty. Until the last one, and some moments later Harm looked flabbergasted at the small silver ring he had won."  
>End of flashback<br>_

Slowly Harm pulled the little item out of his pocket. He knew exactly what to do with it. Tenderly he took her left hand in his, and tilted her chin with his other so she had to look at him.  
>"Why don't you wear this, till I can give you a proper one … for real?" <p>

The end.


End file.
